I am Not Letting You Go Again
by GGFAN6
Summary: Lorelai left Stars Hollow after Luke and her broke up, but now she's back and her life has changed. Will she and Luke end up back in eachother's arms. Complete
1. Chapter 1

This story goes back and forth from different years. Each year/memory will be labeled so you won't get confused

Summary: Everything that had to do with Luke and Lorelai after Jews and Chinese food didn't take place. Everything that happened with Rory did though and Lorelai's relationship with her parents went the same as well except for Emily going to the diner both times. Mike Armstrong's job offer also took place. Lorelai took the offer and it has been about three and a half years since she left Stars Hollow. Luke has stayed behind the whole time.

2010

"Hey what are you doing up" _Luke walked back into his and Lorelai's bedroom and went over and sat next to her on their bed_

" Just wanted to say good morning before you left for the diner, like I have been doing for the past two years" _Lorelai said as she was sitting up_

"Yeah but you should be getting rest" _Luke placed his hand on her small four and a half pregnant belly_

" Yeah well I don't feel like sleeping right now" _Lorelai moved closer to Luke and met him a soft kiss which slowly grew more and more passionate as Lorelai's hands moved up to Luke's neck and Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist, after a few minutes they parted._

"I have to get going"

"Don't go, stay here" _Lorelai said and she held onto his arm tighter_

"I would much rather stay here with you but I have no choice, I have to go, besides your going to be tired if you don't get some more sleep"

"I love how you're so protective of me and our baby and Laurie, I feel so special"

"It's my job" _Luke spoke in his gruff way shrugging off what Lorelai just said as if it was nothing:_

"Well all I am saying is that I'm pretty dam lucky" _Lorelai and Luke shared a quick kiss_

"I better go, but if you need me or get sick or something I want you to call me" _He said in a strong but loving manner_

"Luke you don't have to do that"

"I want you to call me alright"

"Alright you have my word"

"I'll see you later"

"Yes you will"

Luke kisses Lorelai on the forehead "bye"

"Bye"

Luke walks out of the bedroom 

Instead of going straight back to sleep Lorelai just laid there in her and Luke's bed thinking about her how things had changed in the past couple of years, this time two, three years ago, she wasn't even living in Stars Hollow. The thought of ever talking to Luke seemed to outrageous for her to even think could happen but now they were married, expecting a baby, and the adoption papers just came through for Laurie. Lorelai suddenly found herself remembering her trip back to Stars Hollow that was only meant to last a few days that ended in her returning home.

2008

Luke stepped into the market that afternoon to buy some cream for the diner. He expected it to be like any other usual trip. He buy what he needed go to the checkout, Taylor would be his annoying self and he would pay and go back to the diner. Not to many people bothered with Luke anymore. Some because they were afraid of him and the others because they felt sorry for him and couldn't stand to see him still so hurt after all these years. Lorelai had been gone for three almost four years. All they knew was that she was traveling for a company called the Durham group. Nobody knew where she lived or how she was. Some of the town, including Luke tired to ask Rory but she always said she didn't know. Shortly after Lorelai left so did Rory. Nobody had heard from her either. We all figured she went with Lorelai but nobody knew for sure. So Luke was left here all alone. He blamed himself. He knew if he had handle things better she may not have left but there was nothing he could do. He heard from her once since she left. Nobody knew about it. The note was short, with no return address, but Luke never forgot it.

_Luke,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. Here's your money, thank you for believing in me enough to give it to me, now you don't have to. I hope your doing well. Thank you again._

_Lorelai_

Enclosed was a check for thirty thousand dollars. But Luke never cashed the check instead he sent it back to her with her old address and a forward written on the envelope and a short note saying.

_I don't want to stop believing_

That was two years ago and Luke was pretty much set on his life, being alone forever. Sure he had his sister and Jess but he knew he was going to be alone forever. He didn't care anymore. If he couldn't have Lorelai he didn't want anyone else. So he gave up and went back to his old ways, before Lorelai.

As Luke turned out of that section of the store he was in he saw the last thing he ever expected to see. LORELAI. She was standing there looking at the different selections of coffee. Luke couldn't believe it. He had to blink a couple of times and even pinched himself to keep himself to think he was dreaming. Before he knew it he was walking over to her and starting a conversation.

"That stuff will kill you ya know_" Lorelai quickly turned around_

"Luke"

"Lorelai"

"Wow um it's good to see you, you look good"

"So do you"

"How have you been"

"Not bad, same old same old. You?"

"Oh well um I" _Lorelai was stalling she was so shocked to see Luke and she knew she had to tell him or he would have freaked but she just couldn't figure out how but then Laurie came over and let the cat out of the bag._

" Mommy" _A little girl with light brown curly hair said_

"Yes sweetie" _Lorelai knelt down to come face to face with the little girl_.

" Can I get a new box of crayons"

"Sure you can sweetie, there right over their, just say where I can see you alright"

"Okay mommy" _The little girl skipped over to the school supplies section as Lorelai slowly stood back up to meet Luke's shocked glaze_

"You had another kid"

"Yeah sorta"

"Is she…?"

" Yours?"

"Yeah"

" No"

"Oh um alright."

"She's not mine either not technically at least, I adopted her, but she does fit that timeline so I can see where you would think she was yours"

"What's her name?"

"Lauren but she likes to be called Laurie"

"How old is she"

"About three years old"

"So where's her dad"

"How should I know I mean her birth parents don't keep in contact"

"I mean he adoptive dad"

"Oh she doesn't have one"

"You're doing this all alone?"

"Yeah I figured that I did it mostly all by myself with Rory and the parts where Christopher did play a role really weren't that significant and I cane support her so I figured why not do it again."

"Good for you"

_Laurie ran over to Lorelai,_ "Mommy I got my crayons"

"Good Laurie, hey there's someone I want you to meet" _Lorelai picked her up and placed her on her hip_ " Laurie this is my very old and dear friend Mr. Danes can you say hello to him"

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mr. Danes"

"It's nice to meet you too and you can call me Luke"

" Luke it was great seeing you but I have to get this little one fed and then I have to get back to the Inn so"

"Come to the diner"

"Really?"

"Yeah I can make something for Laurie here, I bet you like grilled cheese don't you Laurie?"

"That's my favorite!" _Laurie said very enthusiastically_

"Well than it's settled then"

"Alright lets go"

Diner- Luke walks in and holds the door for Lorelai and Laurie 

"Place hasn't changed a bit, still has it's same charm"

"Yeah well wasn't really a reason for a change"

"Right, so does lane still work here?"

"Yeah she does"

"I haven't heard about her in a while so"

"Yeah she's doing good, her and that Zack guy are still together and her and the band have done a couple of tours."

"Well I'm glad"

"So I know Laurie wants a grilled cheese so what will you have?"

"Just a cup of coffee"

"No burger?"

"Maybe later"

"Alright, and Laurie what would you like to drink?"

"Can I have some milk please?"

"Sure thing, kid"

" So what's been going on around here since I left"

" Well I wouldn't no where to start"

"Well tell you what Laurie is staying at Sookies tonight, her and Martha really hit it off so how about you and I go out somewhere and catch up, I would love to know how things have been and how Liz is doing."

"Sure why not, seven good for you?"

"Seven's perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

2010

Diner, Lorelai walks quickly through the door and walks behind the counter, where Luke is standing, and grabs his arm.

"Hey, what are you doing, I have customers" Luke said while looking at Lorelai in a what the hell are you doing kind of way

"Caesar your in charged" Lorelai had a determined yet excited look on her face

"What has gotten into you Lorelai" Luke said as Lorelai pulled him into the storage room and quickly closed the door behind her

"Lorelai what are you up to" Just as Luke was saying that Lorelai was taking his hand and placing it on her stomach

"Just hold on a second, trust me you'll understand in a minute" Lorelai sounded very excited

"I don't understand what are we…" Luke looks down at Lorelai's stomach and then back up at Lorelai "Did I just feel it"

"Yeah it kicked" She looked at him with a very wide smile

" How did you know the baby was going to so that"

"Well it kicked about half an hour ago and I remembered with Rory how when she kicked for the first time she did it shortly after that so I thought maybe that it happen again and I guess I was right. I wanted you to experience it with me and I thought I had a really good chance so I rushed down here."

"Thanks for sharing it with me" Luke said as he pulled Lorelai closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your welcome, I wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone else" Lorelai welcomed the embrace by leaning her head against his chest and relaxing into him.

"So where are you off to now?"

"Well I have to go pick up Laurie from pre-school and then I have to go back home and finish getting ready for my meeting with a client at the inn"

"Are you almost done with that, it's all you have worked on for weeks"

"Yeah I am almost done, shouldn't take me long"

"So you're going straight home after you get Laurie?"

"Yeah, when are you coming home?"

"About six"

"Alright hurry home"

"I will"

"What time is it?"

"Ten to twelve"

"Shoot I have to go or I'll be late picking up Laurie"

"I'll walk you out" Luke opened the door while guiding Lorelai out the door and keeping his hand on the small of her back

"I'll see you later" Lorelai and Luke shared a quick kiss

"Bye"

"Bye"

Luke watched Lorelai as she walked out the door of the diner and crossed the street as she headed into the Town Square on her way to pick up Rory. He watched her two reasons. One because he wanted to make sure nothing happened to her and two because even after The two of them being married for a year and a half and expanding their family he still couldn't believe that she was really all his. He remembered the conversation that the shared at dinner when she returned to Stars Hollow three years ago. The woman he had dinner with that night was not his Lorelai, after what she told him about the way things had been going for her and all the problems she dealt with, he honestly didn't know if she would ever be the same woman he had fallen for all those years ago. Once Lorelai had moved back to Stars Hollow she was her old self again and that made him so happy but he will never forget the conversation that he had with Lorelai that evening.

2008

"I'm sorry I'm late my cab driver took a wrong turn and then I had this huge argument with him about how the fair was wrong and I shouldn't have to pay for his mistake, and it was just ugh!" Lorelai said as she was sitting down across from Luke at their table.

"You know I could have picked you up"

"Oh well I had a late meeting at the Inn and then I had to drop Laurie off at Sookies and I didn't want you to have to go through all that commotion so getting a cab just seemed the best possible course of action"

"Why didn't you just use your jeep?"

" Oh I got rid of that thing when I adopted Laurie"

"So why didn't you just use your new car"

"I don't have a car"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't need a car in New York"

"You live in New York"

"That's where my apartment is, I used to travel all the time when I first started there but when I adopted Laurie I put an end to all that, but I do occasionally go on a business trip."

"Wow, I would have never of guessed New York City, Jess still lives there you know, he's doing really well for himself, Graduated from high school and collage, even has a job"

"I know"

"How do you know?"

"Well Jess works down the street from my apartment building"

"He does?"

"Yes actually Jess and I talk quite often, he's even watched Laurie for me when I had to go out of town one weekend and couldn't bring Laurie with me, it's so cute, Laurie calls him Uncle Jess"

"You and Jess are actually civil to each other"

"More than civil, we are actually quite close"

"How did this happen?"

"Well I ran into him about a year after I left, I had just decided I wanted to adopt a kid, when I ran into him in a coffee shop, neither one of us had anywhere to be so we sat down and talked a while, it turned into a weekly thing and now I don't hate his guts and he doesn't hate mine"

"I can't believe he never mentioned that to me, I talk to him all the time"

"Yeah that's partly my fault"

"How is it your fault"

"I asked him not to tell you that he and I were in contact"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would try and get me to come home and I wasn't ready for that" They suddenly shared a long weird silence where both just stared at each other with expressions that couldn't be read. Luke reached for his glass of water and then asked

"How's Rory?"

"What?"

"Well I haven't talked to Rory in about two and a half years and I don't think anybody in town has kept in touch with her, everyone's ding to know how she's doing?"

"Wish I could tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't talked to Rory I about so I don't know six seven months"

"What!"

"Yeah"

"Why so long?"

"Rory and I aren't on the best of terms right now haven't been in years"

"What happened?'

"Remember Logan?"

"Kid she was making out with in the back room at the wedding… yeah I do?"

"Well they started dating shortly after that night, and then became exclusive shortly after that. Logan brought Rory to his parent's house for dinner and they insulted her, basically called her trash. To make up for it Logan's dad offered her an internship, which she took. After two weeks he gave her an evaluation and told her she didn't have what it takes to be a journalist"

"Wow she must have been devastated"

"That's not the good part"

"It's not what happened next"

"Well the night he gave her his evaluation was the same night as Logan's sister's engagement party which Rory went to but instead of going to the party and getting drunk like a normal person would do she and Logan stole a boat"

"Rory stole a boat!"

"Yeah she did"

"So that's why you don't talk/"

"No that's not why"

"Then why what happen to make things so rocky between you too"

"Well Rory took what Logan's dad said so personally she doubted her abilities and she came up with the conclusion that she wasn't going to be a journalist because some idiot told her she couldn't and she decided she was going to drop put of Yale."

"Rory dropped out of Yale!"

"Yeah and she moved in with my parents who I went to for help because I thought that they would back me up and stop this from happening but instead they just did what they wanted and didn't care about my feelings on the situation."

"So you two just stopped talking"

"Basically, I get a call once, maybe twice a year from her, they don't last long, ten minutes at the most, last thing I heard from her was that her and Logan were still together, I have no idea if she still has a record or if she ever went back to school, when her wedding is, or what state she lives in. All I know is that she is still alive."

"So that's why Rory left?"

"Yes it is, that's why I didn't come back"

"Why you didn't come back?"

"When I originally left it was only meant to last two three months but then everything happened with Rory and my parents and there was nothing to come home to so I stayed in New York."

" I guess I understand now why Jess never asked about Rory, It wasn't because he already knew about her"

"Yeah he did, he wanted to try and talk to her but when he went to the pool house it was empty, he tried to find her but he couldn't track her down, after a while he gave up."

"He would do anything for Rory"

"Yes he would, he really loves her, I can't believe I'm saying this because I never thought I would but if Jess and Rory ended up together I would be very happy."

"You think it will"

"Anything can happen, but honestly I have no idea, Love and Relationships haven't been a good department in Rory and mine's life, well at least mine"

"What is it non existing?"

Lorelai starts to laugh "I haven't been on a date in almost four years"

"That long"

"I just didn't see the point, I gave up on finding the whole package a long time ago, It's just not in the cards for me, that's part of the reason I adopted Laurie I just knew that I didn't want to be alone and I saw this thing on TV about all these kids that nobody wanted, I decided that I would give someone a home. She gave me something to live for."

"You not like your job?"

"It's just a job, nothing special, pays great, really great but it's stressful and tiring and not at all what I thought it would be."

"Why don't you just move back here"

"Maybe someday I will, but right now, I just, don't know if I could, it would be weird, I don't know how to explain it."

" I'm sorry things aren't what you imagined"

"Well I'm sure you're in the same boat as I am"

"I guess you could say that"

Later that night Luke had brought Lorelai home from the restaurant and Luke was walking Lorelai to the door.

"Thanks again for having dinner with me, it was great to catch up and talk to someone who didn't want to know last months profits or when does spongebob come on?"

"Glad that I could be of service"

"You know all afternoon you were all Laurie could talk about"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she likes you, a lot"

"Yeah well I like her too, she's a great little girl, reminds me of someone I know"

"Well all I'm saying is that the girl adores you"

"Yeah well you know if you need me too I could look after her while your working at the inn"

"I was just going to bring her with me like I usually do"

"Yeah but if things get to hectic and you can have her there I ca help you out really it would be no trouble at all, you would actually be doing me a favor give me a chance to get away from Kirk."

" Well I will keep that in mind"

Lorelai goes to open her front door and Luke starts to walk away but then turns around

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were leaving?"

Lorelai walked over to Luke and looked him straight in the eye

"Because I was scared"

"Scared of what"

"Scared that you would have come after me and scared that you wouldn't have"

"What?"

"I needed to go I needed to leave and do something new, the timing was right when I left. I left because I couldn't stand the looks the town was giving me, I couldn't stand my mothers calls every single day and I couldn't look at you, it hurt to much, so my plan was to go and fix myself I guess but when everything happened with Rory I stayed away. "

"I still don't understand why you were scared"

" I knew if you went after me I would have to go because I needed to but my worst fear was that you wouldn't and you didn't care that I had left and I think that it would have hurt more than having to tell you I was leaving so I took the easy way out and told nobody, I'm sorry I wanted to I tried but I just couldn't, I hope that you can forgive me but I won't blame you if you didn't"

"Lorelai I could never not forgive you, I understand, and if I was you I probably would have done the same thing so don't worry about it"

"Okay well I better go, I have a really early morning tomorrow and Laurie requires a lot of energy"

"As does her mom"

"Very funny, anyway thanks it was really nice talking to you again, I was afraid if I came back here you wouldn't want to even look at me so tonight meant a lot"

"It did to me too, and bring Laurie by tomorrow if you get a chance, she's a great kid and I'd love to see her again"

"Will do, Goodnight Luke"

"Night Lorelai"

And with that Luke went to his truck and Lorelai went inside her house. Lorelai walked upstairs and went into her suitcase and pulled out a box of stuff, it wasn't a big box but it was something she took with her everywhere she went. Lorelai opened it and rummaged through some of its contents until she found what she was looking for. The note and check that Luke sent her years ago. "I don't want to stop believing" Outside Luke sat in his truck and opened his wallet and pulled out the horoscope Lorelai gave him many, many years ago. Both sat there for a few minutes wondering why something they both wanted had gone so wrong and what they could do to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for all of their reviews, this is the most that I have ever received and I am so glad that you are enjoying my story. Somebody said that they would have loved it if Laurie were Luke's kid. I haven't decided yet but my next story may have that happen. If you read my profile you would know that almost all of my stories are of Luke and Lorelai reconciling after so… Good Talk. So keep looking for that. And now on to the story.

2010

Luke walked through the door of Lorelai"s and now his house. There had been a lull at the diner so he decided to some home and sees Lorelai and Laurie. We walked into the living room and notice that nobody was there and the TV wasn't on. Laurie's coloring books and crayons weren't out either. "That's weird" Luke thought to himself, "Their usually always downstairs this time of day". Luke then walked upstairs and went inside his and Lorelai's bedroom. He then stood against the doorway to see that Lorelai had fallen asleep while working on her computer and Laurie was watching TV while coloring some pictures. "That's more like it." He thought to himself. Laurie then saw her dad and smiled at him.

"Hi Daddy"

Luke made his way over to Laurie and knelt down in front of her. "Hi Laurie, how was school?"

"Good, want to see some of the pictures I made today?" Laurie then held up some of her pictures and showed them to Luke.

"They are very good Laurie I think we are going to have to put some of those up on the refrigerator or on your bulletin board."

"Yeah well I still have some more to color."

"How long has mom been sleeping?"

"Two episodes of Spongebob, she was working on her computer but then she went night."

"Hey Laurie why don't you go downstairs and put your pictures on the fridge and I'll wake your mom up"

"Okay daddy" Laurie then got up off the bed and ran downstairs with her pictures in her hands. Luke got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Lorelai. He reached out his hand and slightly shook her.

"Lorelai, rise and shine"

Lorelai then started to stir, "Mmm"

"I told you that you would be tired" Luke said as he brushed some loose curls out of Lorelai's face

"Yeah, yeah yeah" Lorelai than slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard "How long was I out?"

"Apparently two episodes of Spongebob"

"Where's Laurie, I told her to stay upstairs"

"I told her she could go downstairs and put her pictures on the fridge,"

"Alright, hey wait a second what are you doing here your suppose to be at the diner"

"There was a lull so I decided to take the opportunity to spend some time with you and Laurie."

"Well isn't that nice of you" Lorelai then swung her legs over the bed and then sat next to Luke.

"I sure thought so," He said in a playful manner

"You are so full of yourself you know that" Lorelai said as she playfully hit Luke against his chest

"So did you get all of your work done for your meeting"

"Yes I did, and if I don't say so myself I think this I did a mighty fine job, I am very happy with everything I planned now all I have to worry about is whether or not this client likes it enough to use the Inn as it's facility."

"I'm sure they will love it." Luke then placed his arm around Lorelai's shoulder and Lorelai leaned her head against his chest settling into his embrace.

Just then Laurie came in

"Daddy my pictures won't fit on the refrigerator, I have too many!"

"Well Laurie we will just have to find some other place to put them, I promise they will be shown off to the entire world." Lorelai told Laurie

"Okay Mommy"

"Hey what time is it?"

Luke looked over at the clock on the nightstand "Three forty-five"

"My meetings in forty-five minutes, I better get going. Laurie I want you to get your coat and you coloring books and go get ready to go, while I'm having my meeting you are going to be in my office"

"Okay mommy" Laurie ran off and out of the room

" You sure you don't need any help with her because I would be glad to switch days and take her back with me to the diner."

"No that's alright, Laurie won't be any trouble but thanks for the offer, I appreciate it."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"You could put my laptop and box of information for my meeting in my car for me"

"Sure thing"

2008

A few days after Lorelai and Laurie had come to Stars Hollow and Luke and Lorelai had dinner. Lorelai and Luke had seen each other every day and Laurie had become very attached to Luke.

Lorelai was in her kitchen at the stove making breakfast wearing a brown pajama top that went to just above her knees and her hair was curly. At the kitchen table was her computer and a whole bunch of files and papers and all sorts of stuff for work. Laurie was in the living room watching t.v.'

"Laurie come here and get your breakfast" Lorelai said as she was placing French toast and eggs on her plate.

"There you go" Lorelai leaned down to Laurie's level and handed her her plate.

"Thank you Mommy" Laurie gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and then ran off back into the living room.

Lorelai smiled as she watched Laurie run off but then she looked at the kitchen table and the smile soon disappeared. She slowly dragged herself to the table and picked up her pen where she left off. She was just about to start again when there was a knock at her door. "Figures" she said out loudly. Lorelai got up and made her way to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Luke" Lorelai was just about to answer the door when she noticed that she was still wearing her pajamas.

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me yesterday to come by and fix the faucet in the downstairs bathroom."

"I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Lorelai I've seen you in a hell of a lot less"

"Good point" and on that note Lorelai opened the door and then leaned against the doorway

"Hi" she then yawned

"Hey, were you asleep, I hope I didn't wake you, I waited till I thought you would be awake but I guess I was off, I can come back later if you want."

"No Luke I wasn't asleep, I've been up for hours, so has Laurie. I was just working on stuff for the next Inn I'm working on, don't worry your timings perfect come on in." Lorelai moved out of the way and Let Luke come in and then closed the door.

Laurie spotted Luke and turned away from the t.v. Long enough to say hi to Luke. Luke said hi to Laurie and then followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

'Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were working"

"Yeah, I've been up since five thirty doing this stuff and I'm no where finished with it."

"What kind of inn are you working on next?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai sat down at her kitchen table.

"A big fancy one on Park Avenue, the kind my parents would absolutely love."

"How are they by the way, you haven't even mentioned their reaction to Laurie, have they even met her, do they know about her?"

"I'm not sure how they are, they've never met Laurie but they know about her. Right after I adopted her I sent them a letter telling them that I adopted a little girl that was one and a half years old and the I was doing it alone. I also said that I wasn't married and wasn't seeing anyone, nor planned on it. That I was still working in New York then I gave them my apartment phone number but told them specifically not to call me unless it was an emergency because otherwise I would hang up. They respected my wishes for once"

"That's all the contact you've had with them in the past three four years"

"Yep, but I know they are fine, otherwise I would have gotten a call, I don't think about them to often."

Laurie ran into the kitchen

"Mommy can I have seconds"

"Seconds on what?" Luke asked

"Mommy made me breakfast!"

"She did?" Luke said in disbelief

"Sure thing sweetie" Lorelai said. She took her plate and filled it up again "There you go"

"Thanks mommy"

Laurie ran out of the room, and Luke stood up and walked over to the stove

"What's the matter?"

Luke pointed to the stove "This food was cooked"

"I know"

"It's not frozen or pre-prepared or anything"

"I know"

"The food's not burned and there's no smoke"

"I know"

Luke then walked over to the refrigerator and opened it" There is no take out boxes or anything in here it's all food that you have to make your self"

"Thank you Captain Obvious"

" You can cook"

"I know"

"And you didn't just make a little bit you made a ton of food"

"I know"

" When, How and Why did you learn to cook?"

" I learned before I adopted Laurie, I taught myself and I figured that I should know how to cook because I couldn't live off of takeout for the rest of my life and besides the take out in New York really isn't that good and you can only have so many hot dogs you can have"

"I never expected Lorelai Gilmore to ever be able to cook, let alone want to cook in my entire life, I'm very shocked by this"

"You weren't the only one, you should have seen my face when I realized I didn't suck at it. I almost died"

" Yeah that would have been cool to have watched"

Lorelai then glanced at her clock on the microwave

"Shoot, I have to be at the Inn"

Lorelai went into the living room and Luke followed her

"Laurie sweetie I need you to go in your room and get your jacket and get ready because we have to go to the inn now?

"But I don't want to go to the Inn mom I want to stay here and finish watching Spongebob, this is the funniest one"

"Laurie I promise you if you come with me right now and you're a good little girl for mommy I'll but you that art set that you've been asking for"

"I'd rather stay here"

"I could watch her," Luke suddenly said

"You will"

"Sure"

"I want to stay with Luke, mommy" Laurie said enthusiastically

"Are you sure, she's very energetic I wouldn't be upset if you didn't want to"

"I don't mind, Laurie's a good kid, I'm sure there won't be any trouble"

"Please mommy I want to stay with Luke!"

"Alright, you can stay her with Luke" Lorelai then turned towards Luke "Your sure about this, I wouldn't be upset if you changed your mind"

"I've got your sink to fixed so I'm going to be here anyway and Laurie wants to stay here anyway and all she's going to do is sit there watch t.v. Maybe she'll talked to me for a little while. Piece of cake, trust me I can handle this."

"Alright, I'm going up stairs and getting changed, and then I'm leaving"

"Go ahead, everything is under control"

Next Chapter: Lorelai runs into Taylor and remembers the argument she had with him that ended in her taking the job that made her leave stars hollow and then we continue with Luke's morning and afternoon with Laurie. Laurie shows Luke pictures Laurie made for Lorelai that Lorelai kept in her box and Luke finds some of the other stuff that she kept and is surprised to find out what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

2010

Lorelai and Laurie walk through the main entrance of the Dragonfly.

"Laurie go on into the kitchen and tell Sookie I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay mommy" Laurie then runs off into the kitchen.

Lorelai walks over to the main desk where Michel is looking over the reservation book. "Michel could you find me one of the bell boys, I need them to get some stuff out of my car for our meeting today."

"I'll see what I can do" Michel starts to walk away "By the way that annoying man was here earlier"

"Which one"

"The one who runs the parlor nest to your husbands diner"

"Taylor was here?"

"Yes, he left some papers from the Stars Hollow historical society on your desk, I told him you would be in soon but he got rather nervous and left immediately, strange man." With that Michel left the reception area in search of a bellboy. Lorelai then walked into her office.

As she sat down behind her desk to gather up the normal forms needed for her meeting she came across the papers Taylor left. She wasn't surprised when Michel told her that he ran off when he heard she was coming around. Taylor was more scared of her than he was of Luke, something that Luke admired in her. Right before Lorelai left Stars Hollow she let Taylor have it. She stormed into his ice cream parlor in the middle of the day and took all her anger out on him that she had stored up since her parent's vowel renewal. Ever since Taylor stayed away from her, afraid that she would blow again. Lorelai apologized to Taylor numerous times when she returned to Stars Hollow and he had accepted but he still stayed away from her. After a while she gave up.

2005

Lorelai was walking down towards the drug store; she needed shampoo and conditioner in the worst way. She didn't even know what to do with her hair anymore. Ever since her and Luke broke up she didn't care about her appearance. She was still not concerned but after a comment from Sookie and one from Rory she decided it was time to start caring a little. What she really needed was a haircut. Her style she had now was over grown and needed a trim. Lorelai's hair spent most of its time in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with her bangs falling out and framing her face. It was a cute look for the weekends, but not very professional. As she was walking down the street she noticed everyone giving her looks. She hates that the town felt sorry for her. She also hated that everyone was still wearing those stupid ribbons. Man she could have kicked Taylor's ass for that. She walked by a telephone pole outside of the pharmacy and noticed a flyer. As she read it she became more and more furious. Before she wanted to kick Taylor's ass but now she wanted to kill him. She quickly went past the pharmacy and headed straight for the ice cream shop.

Lorelai walked in the shop and slammed the door so hard that the glass almost broke. All of Taylor's customer's looked up. What Lorelai didn't know was that all of Luke's customers and Luke himself were looking at her. The glass in-between the diner was being replaced on account of the fact that Luke had thrown a frying pan at Taylor a few days earlier on account that he was playing his music too loud. Taylor quickly came out of the back of the store and looked at Lorelai.

"What on earth is the matter with you young lady?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell is the matter with you. Haven't you caused enough trouble already? I mean you already have your stupid ribbons dividing up the town but now you've gone too far."

"Now Lorelai"

"I mean seriously Taylor what is the matter with you. Can't you mind your own damn business? I mean for god's sakes you won't let Luke or I have any peace will you. We have to be reminded everyday of what happened because of you and your noisy ways but now not only have you got ribbons, your SEPARATING SIDES OF PATTY"S FOR THE TOWM MEETING, when does it end."

"Please keep your voice down"

"What's next you going to make then walk different sides of the street, make them all sign a contract for whose side they are on, force people to make a decision and if not you going to make them leave or better yet when you are you going t make Luke leave myself, what's next on your agenda for making everyone's live absolute miserable."

"Lorelai, honestly"

"I want all of these flyers gone by the end of the day, and the ribbions too. And if they aren't gone I will remove them personally and then pin then into your felsh! Do you understand me!"

"Lorelai"

"DO YOU UNDRSTAND ME!"

"Yes"

Lorelai then stormed away from Taylor slaming the door behind her. Luke had watched her the entire time and couldn't believe what he had witnessed, neither could the rest of the town. Lorelai Gilmore had never blown up like that ever. She was never even close. Hell Luke had never blown up like that before. They all watched her leave the ice cream shop and walk quickly through the square and then all eyes went to Luke. He just stood there. His mind was blank, he was stunned. This wasn't the woman he had fallen for all those years ago, This was somone else. After a few minutes Luke went upstairs. He couldn't deal with the whole town watching him. Neither could Lorelai. When she got home she immediately called Mike Armstrong and told him she was accepting his offer. She started there two weeks later.

2010

Luke was upstairs in his old apartment , which was now used whenever jess or Rory came home for a visit. He had brought some of Lauries pictures with him. Decided he would frame some and put them in her room and the baby's room. Man did that girl have an artistic talent. She went through a box of crayons every two weeks. Laurie was a really special girl. When Luke first laid his eyes on her he though she was the most adorable little girl he'd ever seen. After the first time Laurie and him spent time alone together he was completely in love with the girl. When she asked him if she could call him daddy he was a changed man. His dream was to be her father. Luke had always held Laurie responsible for his and Lorelai's reconcilliaton. Yes he went to her before she left and told her he wanted her to stay and wanted her to be his forever, but if Laurie hadn't of shown him Lorelai's box that day, things could have turned out completely different."

Lorelai is walking down her stairs dressed and ready for work. Luke follows her as she goes into the kitchen to collect her things as she's giving him direstions.

"Alright now Laurie has already had breakfast but she may still get hungry so there's still some left n the counter. She most likely will sit in front of the t.v. coloring while I'm gone but if theres a chance that she wants to go out and play make sure she puts her coat and hat on. If you decided you want to leave the house just leave me a note."

"Got it"

"Now I've been told by Sookie and Jess that when she like someone she asks all types of questions, but they have never told me what they were, so just to warn you, she loves to show off her artwork and can get very hyper but if you tell her to calm down she will without an attitude so don't be afraid to toell her to stop"

"I'm sure she won't be a problem"

"The number at the inn is still the same and my cell phone will be on me the entire time if you need to call me, do I need to leave you the number?"

"Has it changed in the last four years?"

"No"

"Then I don't need you to leave it"

"Alright well your all set"

Lorelai walks into the living room and kneels in front of Luarie

"Laurie I want you to be a good girl for Luke and be on your best behavior, I want you to listen to everything he tells you to do alright, I don't want to have to punish you, do you understand me?"

"Yes mam"

"Alright, I'll see you later"

Laurie kisses Lorelai on the cheek goodbye and gives her a hug "I love you mommy"

"I love you too" Lorelai kisses her on top of the head "Bye Sweetie"

"Bye mommy"

Lorelai walks to the front door and Luke follow her

" Thank you so much Luke for doing this, yu have no idea how greatful I am"

"It's my pleasure now go before your late, I have everything under control"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai walks out he door and Luke goes back into the living room. He goes and sits on the couch nest to Laurie who is coloring pictures.

"So Laurie how are you today?"

"Good"

"Are you and your mom having tons of fun?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes I love it here"

"Do you like it better here than your other house"

"Yes"

"You like all the people?"

"Yep"

"Yeah there all funny aren't they"

"Not as funny ad mommy and Uncle Jess"

"You love your Uncle Jess don't' you Laurie?"

"Yeah he reads to me stories all the time"

"Well that's good"

"Did you know my sister Rory?"

Luke was shocked at Lauries question"Yes… I did"

"Her and my uncle Jess used to be be together"

"I know"

"You do?"

"I'm your Uncle Jess's uncle"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"He's werid"

"Yes he is" Luke watched her draw and color these pictures, he was impressed by these pictures, they were extremly good for a three year old." You have some very nice pictures"

"Thank you, you want to some some others?"

"Sure"

'Wait here"

On that note Laurie ran upstairs and quickly came down carring a box, Lorelai' box. Laurie then opened it and pulled out her pictures

"Mommy brings these with her everywhere she goes"

"They are very good"

The box was open there right on the coffee table. He tried his hardest not to look because he didn't want to invade Lorelai's privacy but he saw the necklace and earring that Luke gave her he couldn't help himself. He then slowly started looking. He was surprised at what her had found. A lot of these things in here had to do with him. She had the pack of cigarettes that he bought at the pharmacy when they tried to be alone that one time. She had his cell phone nuber written on a piece of paper in there. Along with an answering tape labled "Luke's messages" which were of him calling and leaving five messages when he went to Maine. There were a few more items but the thing that surprised me the most was the check she sent him years ago. The one he sent back. Alongside it was the note he wrote "I don't want to stop believing". He couldn't believe she kept all this

"Laurie did you say your mom takes this everywhere she goes?"

"Yep"

"Luke was confused ir only he had known. Man he felt like an idiot.

"Luke?"

"Yes Laurie?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid go ahead?"

"Are you my dad?" Lauire said very hopeful

It killed Luke that she was so hopeful. This little girl wanted a dad. He wished there was something he could do but he ccpulen't'

"No sweetie I'm afriad not"

"Oh"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey Luke?"

"Yes laurie?"

"Can I ask you somethig else?"

"Sure?"

"Can I call you daddy, just for today when my mommy's not around. All of my friends have daddies and I want to know what that's like?"

Like was speechless, did this little girl just ask him if he could be her daddy. " sure thing"


	5. Chapter 5

2008

Luke and Laurie had a great day when Lorelai left Laurie with Luke. Laurie talked about Luke non-stop. Lorelai loved watching them together. They looked like a family but this also hurt Lorelai too. It reminded her that they weren't a family and that they never would be. Lorelai and Laurie were going back to New York that evening. She wasn't planning on leaving quite yet but being here in Stars Hollow with Luke just reminded her everything that she lost. Laurie was getting to attach to Luke and she didn't want Laurie to get hurt. The past week and a half was the best week of Lorelai's life. She finally knew what if would be like to have the whole package. The only problem was that it wasn't real. As much as Lorelai wanted to pretend she couldn't live a lie. So a few days later Lorelai spent her day at the Inn preparing to go. Sookie and Michel were all ware of her plans; the only person she had to break the news to was Luke.

Luke walked into the Inn with Laurie in hand. Man did he love that little girl. She was special. He also loved the last week and a half with Laurie and Lorelai. He didn't want to let them go. He knew that if they went back to New York his heart would break. When the time came he was going to tell Lorelai everything. He wasn't going to let her walk away again. He made the mistake of not going after he once; he wasn't going to make that one again. Not after the lonely three years he had experienced. He may not have known what wanted before but he knew what he wanted now.

As Laurie and Luke walked into the reception area they spotted Lorelai behind the desk. Lorelai didn't notice them walk in though because she was too busy yelling at someone on the phone. Now Lorelai would argue with people if they screwed up but she never yelled. He had witnessed Lorelai yell once in the time he knew her. That day in Taylor's soda shop. That experience scared the hell out of him. He had wanted to go after her but to tell the truth was too scared too. People talked about that for days. That day in Taylor's soda shop was the last time Luke ever saw Lorelai. He had that same feeling all over again. The only difference was that he had a scared little girl who was softly holding his hand earlier now glued to his leg and hiding behind him. Luke bent down to meet Laurie's face.

"Laurie it's okay she's just having a bad day"

"She always has bad days"

"She does that a lot?"

"Yes"

"Does she yell at you like that?"

"No mommy would never do that"

"Then why are you scared"

"I don't like to see mommy like that"

"Me either"

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine don't you worry" Luke brushed the little girls tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Are you going to make her feel better"

"You bet"

Lorelai slammed her phone down on the desk and spread her hands across the desk trying to calm her-self down. Luke picked Laurie up and slowly walked over to Lorelai.

"Brought something over to cheer you up"

Lorelai looked up and a smile immediately went across her face.

"Hi"

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetheart! did you have a good time with Luke?"

"Yep he let me go behind the counter!"

"He did! Well you must be special because he never let me go behind the counter"

"She's a great little girl, Lorelai"

"Laurie why don't you go in the kitchen, Sookie just made some cookies why don't you go get some I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay mommy, see ya later Luke"

"Bye Laurie" Laurie runs off to the kitchen

"You alright, Lorelai"

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"Because I heard you yell on the phone, and you don't yell"

"Yeah I do"

"You never used to"

"Some things change"

"I guess so"

"I'm glad you're here because I wanted to talk to you, you have a minute"

"Sure, why don't we go out on the porch"

"Alright"

Luke and Lorelai go out and sit on the front steps of the Dragonfly

"So what's up"

"Well I wanted to thank you"

"For what? Helping out with Laurie, not necessary, I enjoyed every minute of it"

"Well yes and no"

"Then for what"

"Believing in me"

"Excuse me?"

"When I sent you that check and you sent it back with that note, it meant a lot"

Luke then knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew she still kept it and always had it with her. It was like his horoscope. "Okay"

"I mean after what happened between us and the way I left, I expected you to take the check and run so you wouldn't have anything to do with me ever again, but you didn't. You sent it back and you told me that you still believed in me. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It really wasn't that big of a deal"

"But it was, to me" Lorelai reached into her pocket and pulled out the check and note, then she read it out loud to Luke. "I'll never stop believing" she paused "Every time things got hard or I thought I was failing or nobody believed in me I would look at this and think someone knows I can do this, someone still believes in me. I want to thank you for that, your kind words have gotten me through a lot and I just wanted to tell you that before I left."

"You're leaving?"

Lorelai shakes her head "Yes"

"When?"

"Tonight"

"Are you coming back?"

"Maybe someday, but my place right now is New York. I love it here I mean this is my home but this also reminded me of everything I lost and it hurts to much to be reminded,"

"But you may still come back?"

"Laurie loves it here and maybe someday I'll get over it but not now, not yet, Maybe if I had a reason to come back here I would but I don't and it's time"

"Okay"

"Thank you for helping me these past few days, you have made this trip memorable"

"Same to you"

2010

Luke and Lorelai's house (the crap shack) Lorelai pulls up the driveway in her Jeep Grand Cherokee. Lorelai shuts off her car and gets out of the driver's seat. She goes over and opens Laurie's backseat door and Laurie jumps out. Lorelai hands her a key.

"Go inside and put your backpack up okay Laurie and then you can come outside and play for a little while"

"Okay mommy"

Lorelai walked over to her porch and went and sat down on her porch swing. She had just signed a client to use the Dragonfly for a series of conventions for the next six months. She felt accomplished. She was so happy and she couldn't wait to tell Luke. He had been just as involved with preparation of this meeting as much as she had. As she rested her hand across her belly and gently rubbed it her eyes wandered to the steps of her porch. Two almost three years ago Luke confessed everything to Lorelai. That was the spot that changed Lorelai's life forever.

2008

Luke pulled up into Lorelai's driveway. It had been a couple of hours since he had talked to her at the Inn. He wanted to tell her to stay but couldn't at that moment. He didn't want to confuse her. So he said goodbye to Laurie and said goodbye to Lorelai. It broke his heart having to let them go but he knew he would have to do it. So he went back to the diner and went into his apartment. He replayed the last few days he had spent with Lorelai and Laurie over and over in his mind. He realized that he couldn't let them go. He had to try and get them to stay. He wasn't going to sit around and wait. Even if Lorelai turned him down he would at least know that he tried. As he was driving over to Lorelai's he remembered what she said, "Maybe if I had a reason to come back I would." Then he remembered the box Laurie showed her and all the stuff Lorelai had kept that included him in them. Then he remembered what she said the first night she was back. I was scared you would come after me, and I was scared that you wouldn't" He suddenly had a feeling that he wasn't going to be rejected by Lorelai.

He go out of his truck and walked up Lorelai's porch steps, he knocked on the door slowly went through everything he wanted to say to Lorelai. Lorelai opened the door and a look of shock went over her face.

'Luke, what are you doing here?"

"You can't go"

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave"

Lorelai shuts the door behind her

"Luke what are you talking about"

"I made a mistake years ago of not coming after you and I should have and I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you or Laurie go. I know I hurt you okay and I'm sorry. I don't want to do that to you ever again. I also know that you don't love New York. And you know what well find Rory and we will bring her home and we can make things better between you too, and you know what screw your parents, who the hell needs them."

"Luke"

"And you know what I'll do whatever you want. If you want to stay n New York I'll go to New York, you want to stay here in Stars Hollow we'll stay here. You want to get married I say lets do it, you want more kids I say okay to that, I'll do whatever you want just as long as it's you and I together, because you and I being apart it's not an option. All right it's just not going to happen anymore. I'm not letting you go again."

Just then Lorelai moves closer and kisses Luke, long and hard. He wraps his arms around her waist bringing her in as close as possible and Lorelai's hands move up towards his neck as he pulls into him as close as possible as well. She breaks the kiss

"I'm not letting you go again either"

"Your not?"

"Nope, I say yes to it all, marriage, and you were right to, I don't love New York, I want to come home and I want to find Rory."

"We'll do it all"

This isn't the final chapter. There is still one or two left. One is going to involve Rory and Lorelai reconciling and the other is going to be Emily and Richard meeting Laurie. And we still have a ton of Luke and Lorelai action going on. Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

2010

Luke and Lorelai's house. Lorelai is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Luke walks in the back door but Lorelai doesn't hear in walk in. Luke just stands there and looks at her.

He never got used to her standing there behind a stove. When he used to dream of their life together he never once thought she would ever be behind a stove cooking. She had really changed during their time apart. Despite that though she was still his Lorelai. She was still as beautiful as ever too. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She was still dressed in her work clothes, a black knee length skirt and a red turtle neck sweater, and her shoes were off. You could see her pregnant belly just starting to show, you could tell better when she turned to the side. She was more beautiful now then ever. Just then Lorelai turned around from the pot she was stirring and spotted him.

" How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long"

"I didn't even hear you come in"

"Well unlike some people I know I don't make a ton of noise when I enter a room"

"Well unlike some people I know I don't like to scare the hell out of someone when I walk in a room"

Luke walked over to where Lorelai was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Hi"

"Hi back"

"How did your meeting go?"

"They signed"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"I'm very proud of you"

"Well I have you to thank"

"Why me"

"You helped me with it"

"Not that much"

"You still did"

"How could I not you would have killed yourself otherwise and I couldn't have that happen"

"True, true, but I still appreciate it"

"Where's Laurie?"

"Upstairs in her room"

"Good to know"

Luke started absent mindly kissing her neck

"Where were you when I wanted to do that earlier?"

"I told you I had to things to do"

'Well if you haven't noticed I'm doing something right now"

"So" and with that Luke continued what your he was doing

"You know the last time you did that I ended up looking like this"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you look incredibly beautiful"

"Once more"

Luke turned her head so she would face him and looked into her eyes" You look incredibly beautiful"

With that Lorelai stopped stirring the pot and brought her hands around his neck and kissed him, it started out slow and soft but then got more and more heated, after a few moments Lorelai pulled away.

"Alright, you standing here is distracting me, go sit over there and go through the mail or something, if you don't I'll end up burning dinner or something"

"Fine, we'll continue this later"

"You bet we will"

Luke kissed Lorelai on top of the head and then sat down at the kitchen table watching Lorelai

"You know I will never ever get used to the fact that you can cook"

"Last thing you ever expected to see?"

"Not the last thing but one of them"

"Yeah well I never expected you to want to make out in my kitchen so I guess something's change"

"Guess so"

"So anything exciting happen today?"

"Jess called" Lorelai tuned around to look at him

"And?"

"He's going to ask tonight"

"He is"

"Yep he's taking Rory out tonight and he going to ask her to marry him"

"Is he nervous"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh that makes me so happy"

"Still can't believe it myself"

"Well it's hard to believe I mean it took them long enough"

"We really shouldn't be talking"

"Yeah your right about that"

"I'm glad they both got there act together thought"

"There was a time I thought it would never happen"

"I thought the same thing once to"

2008

It's about a month after Luke and Lorelai got back together. Lorelai was now in her New York apartment packing. She had quit her job with the Durham group and was moving back to Stars Hollow. She was back in New York for hopefully her final time. She really didn't have a whole lot of stuff to move. The apartment she and Laurie lived in was a furnished apartment. All she had to pack was hers and Laurie's clothes, Laurie's toys, stuff like that. Jess was coming by later to drop off his Ford Escape so she could drive her stuff to Stars Hollow and then she was coming back dropping off her keys for her apartment and office and then she was taking the train home. She couldn't wait. Laurie was so excited. She absolutely loved Stars Hollow. She loved Luke too. Lorelai asked Laurie if she wanted to come with her to New York and say goodbye but she said she rather stay with Luke for the weekend. That put the biggest smile on Luke's face, which put a huge smile on hers. So Lorelai told Laurie she could stay with Luke besides moving without a three years old hanging on to your leg the whole time can be a little stressful. Lorelai was so happy to be coming home. One of the best moments of her life was when she walked into Mike Armstrong's office and told him that she quit. She always hated that guy, reminded her of Jason. He always hit on her and asked her out repeatedly. She never told Luke that though otherwise he would have gone and kicked his ass and Lorelai didn't want to start out again that way. Just thinking of Luke put a smile on her face. When she saw him on her porch that night she knew right then she couldn't leave. And after he said all those wonderful things she was so ecstatic, god she hadn't felt like that in years. She was ecstatic when she adopted Laurie but it was a different kind of ecstatic, she knew she could have Laurie, she knew she could take care of Laurie, if there were challenges she knew she could handle them. With Luke she never thought she would ever get back to that place, the fact that she had blew her mind. She just couldn't stop smiling.

Lorelai was quickly throwing things into boxes; she wanted to get out of there, as fast a s possible. She didn't want to waste a single minute. She was in the middle of packing Laurie's clothes into o a suitcase when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and answered and saw in was Jess. She answered the door gave him a hug and then Jess was the first to speak.

"Long time no see"

"Yeah long time no see"

"You excited about going home?"

"You bet"

"Laurie excited?"

"She's thrilled, I've never seen her so happy, and she's a pretty cheerful child"

"Yeah she's great, I talked to Luke, she just adores her"

'I know she feels the same about him"

'He adores you too you know, he missed you so much, he's so happy your coming home"

"So am I"

"And as much as I never thought I would say this because I will admit there was a time where I hated your guts, I'm going to miss having you around, you were like a second mom to me, and a great friend but I'm glad you finally got what you wanted, you deserve it, especially after everything that's gone on the past couple of years"

"I'll miss you too, but you know this just gives you more reason to visit. I mean Laurie's gonna what to see her Uncle Jess"

"I will I promise"

"Good"

"The same goes to you too you know, Stars hollow isn't that far away from here,"

"I know, I will"

"Good"

" So what are you doing here, I though you weren't dropping your car off to later?" Lorelai resumed packing and Jess put his hands properly, he was starting to get nervous.

"Yeah well I thought you might need it"

"I'm not quite finished packing here. I still have Laurie's things to pack and I may need more boxes, Luke didn't give me near enough"

"That's not why I brought it"

"Then why did you?"

"I found her"

"Found who?"

"Rory" Lorelai slowly looked up from what she was doing and looked at Jess"

"You found Rory"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"She lives here on the island in Soho"

"How did you find her?"

"Well I was picking up a delivery for work, new shipment of encyclopedias there. She walked out of the bookstore but didn't see me, I asked the manager if he knew who she was and apparently she goes there often. I asked if he knew where she lives and he gave me her address, I went to her apartment building and asked if she indeed did live there and she does"

"How did she look?"

"Like Rory"

"Was she with Logan?"

"No she was alone, lives alone too"

"You didn't go talk to her?"

"No, I thought you should first"

"You think I should go talk to her"

"I think that you have reconnected a lot in the past month, you went back home, your going back to your inn and your going back to the guy you love, so I think you should reconnect with your best friend better known as your daughter because things will never fully go back to the way they were if you don't"

"Do you think she would even want to see me?"

"I think she'll be shocked but after a second she will"

"Are you going to go talk to her"

"Maybe someday"

"Jess"

"I just don't want to get my hope up"

"Yeah but do you want to be spending the rest of your life wondering what would of happen if you didn't"

"No"

"Then go after her"

"I will if you will"

Later that day, Luke's diner Laurie is sitting by the cash register with her coloring books coloring and drinking a glass of water. Luke is watching her while talking on the phone to Lorelai

"Yeah everything is going fine here, Laurie's doing great…yes I do think you should go… you haven't seen her in years it's time to confront her… I know your scared but it will be good for you both… don't you want Laurie to meet her older sister?...That's what I thought… tell I said hi... yes I'll tell her… you too... bye'"

"How's mommy?"

"She's fine, she misses you though"

"I miss her too"

"That's a really nice picture you have there"

"Thank you Luke"

"Luke?… I thought you told me that you wanted to call me dad when your mom wasn't around what happened"

"I don't like to pretend"

Luke walked over to the other side of the counter and stood next to Laurie

"Well what if I told you that you didn't have to pretend anymore"

"You mean I can call you daddy!"

"Sure thing"

"Can I call you that around mommy"

"Yes you can"

"Yeah1"

"I'm glad you're happy"

Laurie pulls on Luke's sleeve and gets him to bend down to her eye level. Laurie kisses him on the cheek and then gives him a hug

"What was that for"

"For being my daddy"

Luke gives the little girl a smile, and then pats the top of her head

"Your welcome"

Back in New York Lorelai is in Soho parks Jess' car outside of Rory's apartment building. She turns off the car and sits there for a minute to get herself together. She then gets out of the car and walks into her building to her apartment door. She looks around the building observing where Rory is living. It looks like a place Rory would live. She just hoped she still wasn't with Logan. That was her worst fear. She also hoped that Rory went back to school. She didn't even care where she went just as long as she went back. But what she wanted more than anything was for Rory to be all right. She slowly knocked on the door and waited for Rory to answer. It took a few moments but she finally did. When Rory answered the door and saw her mother she looked shocked. She stood there for a few moments and just looked at her but then she moved towards Lorelai and gave her a hug.

"I missed you Mom"

"I missed you too kid"

It's still not over yet. Still another chapter at least. I included Luke telling Laurie that he was going to be her dad like all of you wanted but I don't know if I like it let me know what you think. Some of you don't believe Lorelai and Jess could ever be civil to eachother let alone friends but I always thought they had a lot in common, I mean people have always judged them and not been given a fair chance, they've both run away from things and people. And most of all they both love Luke and Rory. I think that if Jess cleans up his act we could see them get along. Hopefully when Jess comes back on the show in November we will see that take place. So tell me what you think, please review and thanks for all the support.


	7. Chapter 7

2008

Lorelai was sitting in the diner sipping a cup of coffee while sitting at the counter. Luke had run out of a couple of things for the diner and Laurie wanted to go with him so they went off to the market. While she was sitting there she was replaying the last couple of months over in her mind. So much had happened. She moved back to Stars Hollow after quitting her job, Jess had found Rory after years of looking, Rory and her had reconciled and were slowly putting their relationship back together, Jess and Rory were friends again but Jess had other intentions (he was playing it slow), and the best part was Luke was not only in her life but Laurie's as well. She looked down at her left hand and admired her engagement ring. It was Luke's mothers. She then started to remember the proposal. It wasn't the usual down on one knee kinda proposal, not was in a thousand yellow daises (Looking back on it that was really over done). But it also wasn't a completely random moment either. Luke had put some thought and preparation into the proposal though and it was creative.

Lorelai was awoken on that Saturday morning by her annoying alarm clock. She rolled over to Luke's empty side of the bed to turn off the alarm. As she rolled over to turn the alarm off she felt something under her stomach. After she turned the alarm off she rolled onto her back and looked for the object she rolled over onto. After searching for a minute she came across the object. It was square box shape and had a velvet feel to it. She brought it to her face and saw it was a small jewelry box. The kind an engagement ring would be in. She then slowly opened the box and saw a simple silver band with a single square cut diamond on top.

"Oh my god" Lorelai said out loud. She then jumped out of and rushed downstairs. Didn't matter to her that her hair was a little messy and all she was wearing was Luke's flannel shirt. When she got downstairs she saw Laurie sitting in front of the t.v. Watching cartoons. She noticed Lorelai come downstairs.

"Hi mommy" Laurie was aware of what was going on and Luke told her to play dumb and act as if she knew nothing.

"Where is he?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes daddy, where is he?"

"In the kitchen"

Lorelai then ran out of the room and Laurie watched her and smiled brightly. She was so excited.

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. He heard her alarm go off so he was expecting her.

"What the hell is this" Lorelai said as she held up the box. Luke then put the paper down and looked at her.

"What the hell is what?" Luke was playing dumb too

"This" She held the ring in front of his face.

"Oh that"

"Yes that, what the hell is this?"

"An engagement ring" Luke said as he was getting out of his chair and folding the paper back up. He was avoiding eye contact to drive her nuts.

"I'm aware of that, what I'm asking is why do I have it"

"It's yours" he said not chonatly and still not looking at her

"Excuse me?"

"It's yours" he said again in the same manner but this time looker her in the eyes

"Why"

"Because I'm giving it to you"

"You are?"

"Yeah, it was mother's, she would have wanted you to have it"

"Really"

"Yeah, she told me before she died to give it to the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with so I did"

"Okay"

"You going to you know put it on?"

"I would but I'm still confused?"

"About what?"

"What it means"

"What it means?" Luke repeated what she said in a confused voice even though he knew what she meant

"You know am I wearing it as an engagement ring which means were getting married or am I wearing it like a regular old ring that has no meaning behind it except that you gave it to me?"

"The first one" Again he said in a non chalontly voice

"The first one?"

"Yes"

"So you're asking me to marry you?"

"It would appear that way, yes"

"So basically you just asked me to marry you and I missed it"

"You could say that"

"You want to marry me?"

"I thought we already established this?" Luke started slowly walking towards her.

"I just want to make sure?"

"Well how about I assure you by doing this" He took the box out of her hand, opened the box, took the ring out, and put it on her finger. "And by this" He then lifted her chin up to face him and gave her a soft kiss which quickly turned passionate as his arms moves to be waist and her arms around his neck. After a moment or two they pulled apart.

"So I'm not actually going to get a real proposal out of you am I?"

"What do you mean, that was a real proposal"

"No I mean the whole down on one knee thing"

"You know I couldn't do that, it would ruin my reputation"

"Yes that it would"

"Besides this one took a lot of thought and preparation"

"It did?"

"Yes it did, I had to plan being here when you woke up, putting the ring where you would notice it, keep Laurie out of your room so she wouldn't disrupt the process, and bribe her into not telling you"

"What! Laurie knew about this"

"Yes she did"

"And she didn't tell me, that little girl can't keep a secret"

"Oh yes she can you just have to play her cards right"

"How'd you do that?"

"Like I said bribe, I promised her a new art box full of stuff if she kept this a secret"

"And it worked!"

"Like a charm"

"Alright I was wrong, you did put a lot of time into this"

"Thank you"

"And you were right"

"About what?"

"Getting down on one knee would have ruined your reputation"

"Thank you"

"And besides I always found the getting down on one knee thing a little over done"

2010

Lorelai was walking out of the kitchen into the living room and Luke was walking down the stairs into the living room as well.

"Kitchen is all cleaned up, food is put away, and dishes are all done" Lorelai said to Luke as she was walking to the couch to sit down.

"Well, Laurie has had her bath, in her pajamas, and playing in her room" Luke replied as he sat down next to her.

"And we have the downstairs all to ourselves, whatever shall we do" Lorelai said in a seductive tone

"It's clearly a mystery to me" Luke replied

"We could finished where we left off earlier" Lorelai said

"That we could, you know how I don't like to leave things half finished"

"You and me both" and with that they met in a kiss, it grew more and more passionate by the second. Luke's arms moved around her waist and her arms moved around his neck. Just as Lorelai was about to lay down oh her back the phone rang and the broke apart.

"Ignore it" Lorelai, said

"I can't it could be important"

"It's probably my mother"

"Or Rory and Jess calling to tell us about the engagement"

"They'll call back" The phone rang again

"That's it I'm answering the phone" Luke got up and went to answer the phone

"Five bucks says it's my mother"

Ignoring her he answered the phone "Hello"

"Why hello Luke how are you this evening?"

"Oh I'm fine Emily, how are you?"

"Emily, I told you, you owe me five bucks" Lorelai whispered as she walked towards Luke

"I'm doing well, I was wondering is Lorelai there?"

"Is Lorelai here well…"

"No, no I'm not I'm at the inn working late, no wait I'm saying goodnight to Laurie, no wait I'm asleep, yeah that's it tell her I'm asleep" Lorelai whispered

"She's right here Emily, hold on" Luke handed her the phone

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Okay maybe I don't but I'm mad at you"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Alright I'm not but you still owe me five bucks"

"Yeah, yeah"

Lorelai placed the phone to her ear "Hi mom"

"Well hello Lorelai, how are you this evening"

"Oh I'm fine mom and you?"

2008

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I have to do this alone, well I won't be alone because Laurie will be there but otherwise I need to do this alone"

"Yeah but I mean it's been years since you have seen your parents and it may not go well, I don't want you to go through that all by yourself"

"I appreciate that but it's still something I have to do alone, if I need you I'll call okay"

"Okay"

"Laurie you ready?"

"Yes mommy"

"Okay go get in the car I'll be there in a minute"

"Okay, bye Daddy"

"See ya later Laurie" With that Laurie exited the diner and climbed into the backseat of Lorelai's new Jeep.

"Okay so wish me luck"

"You'll be fine"

"I sure hope so"

"Call me if you need me"

"I will, bye doll"

"Bye"

Lorelai was going to the Gilmore's that day. When she met with Rory that one day in New York they talked about everything. Rory spent six months in the pool house with the Gilmore's and then moved to New York with Logan (who Rory broke up with a year and a half later after she caught him cheating on her with another girl, she then moved out of their apartment and bot her own in Soho). Emily and Richard and her got into this huge argument over her behavior with Logan and then next day Rory left. Soon after learning this Lorelai soon felt sorry for Emily and Richard. They had lost their whole family. She found herself having a lot in common with them. All they had was each other, kinda like what she had with Laurie before she came home. Lorelai decided when the time was right she would try to reconcile with her parents. When Luke asked her to marry him she figured it was as good as time as any. Besides she had a favor to ask them. So she set out that morning to Hartford. She was nervous and scared but she knew it was something she had to do. She also knew that Laurie needed to know who her grandparents were.

Lorelai pulled up in the driveway of her parent's house and shut off her car. She got out and got Laurie out of the backseat. Lorelai held Laurie's hand and they walked to the front door. Before she rang the doorbell she knelt down to Come face to face with Laurie

"Laurie I want you to listen to me, now your grandma and grandpa may not be happy to see me, they may get mad and they may even yell, I want you to remember that they aren't mad at you and that they don't hate you, you did nothing wrong, do you understand?

"Yes mommy"

"Okay" Lorelai then stood up and rang the doorbell, still holding Laurie's hand. After a few moments the door opened with Emily on the other side.

"Lorelai"

"Hi mom"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought you might want to meet your granddaughter" Lorelai picked Laurie up and placed her on her hip. "Mom I would like you to meet Laurie, Laurie this is your grandma"

"Hi!"

"Well hello Laurie, it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Lorelai would you like to come in?"

"Yes that would be lovely"

A little while later Lorelai was sitting in the living room with Emily and Laurie was on the floor reading a book.

"She's a sweet little girl Lorelai"

"Yes she is"

"You should be very proud of yourself, you're doing a wonderful job with her"

"Well I try, I do the best I can, the rest is up to her"

"She reminds me of you when you were that age"

"Well hopefully things will turn out better for her than me"

"You seem well"

": I am but it took a really long time to get there"

Emily then looks at Lorelai's hand and notices her engagement ring

"Your getting married"

"Yes I am"

"It's Luke isn't it"

Caught off guard "Yes it is"

"I'm glad"

"You are?"

"Yes I am"

"I don't know what to say"

"Lorelai I'm sorry for what I did to your relationship to him, I thought I was doing what was best for you, if I had known all of this would have happened I would have stayed out of it, I'm just glad you two found each other again, but I'm still really sorry"

"I'm not, if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have Laurie, everything worked out"

"I'm still sorry"

"I know, your forgiven, I'm sorry too, I should have reacted better I was just so upset and I handled everything wrong"

"No need to apologize"

"Where's dad?"

"At the office he should be here soon, he only works half days now"

"It must be nice having him home more"

"Yes it is, it's been quite here ever since…"

"Rory left"

"How'd you know"

"I just recently got back in contact with her"

"How is she?"

"Alright, she lives in New York, alone, her and Logan broke up"

"Thank god, he's the reason she left"

"I'm aware of what happened"

"Are you two as close as you were?"

"No were not, we may never be but were in contact and it's better than nothing"

"We haven't heard from her in years"

"I know, that's partly why I'm here, that, Laurie and another reason"

"What other reason?"

"I'll wait until dad comes"

"Why are you here because of Rory"

"I'm here because you aren't talking to her, I realized you two had nobody and I could relate. It's a horrible feeling having nobody and I don't think anybody deserves that so I here"

"I'm glad"

Richard then walks into the house "Emily I'm home"

"We're in the living room Richard"

"We who?" Richard then walks into the living room

"Hi dad"

"Lorelai"

Lorelai stands up

"I came so you could meet your Granddaughter"

"Laurie's here?"

"Yes, Laurie come here and meet Grandfather" Laurie runs over to them and stands in front of Richard

"Hi"

"Well hello their Laurie how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Well I'm doing quite well now"

"Good"

Richard then walks closer to Lorelai

"You look well Lorelai"

"So do you Dad"

"I can't believe you're here"

'Oh dad" Lorelai then walks over to him and hugs him "I'm sorry"

"So am I, you'll never know how much"

"I have an idea"

They break apart

"So what it happening in your life Lorelai, please tell me how you are"

"I'm getting married"

"Please say it's to Luke"

"Yes I am"

'Good, I'm glad, he's the one you belong with"

"I'm glad you brought him up, there's something I need your help with, both of you"

"We're happy to help Lorelai"

"Yes Richards right, we'll help you with anything"

"Can we do this in private, I don't want Laurie to know"

"Sure we'll go in the other room, you can watch Laurie from there"

"Alright"

"Laurie I'm going in the other room with grandma and grandpa, if you need something just come find me and don't leave this room otherwise alright"

"Yes mommy"

"Emily, Richard and Lorelai walked into the next room"

"So what do you need Lorelai"

"A lawyer"

"What for?"

"Well Laurie just loves Luke and Luke adores Laurie and when Luke and I get married Luke will be Laurie's step father but I feel that isn't good enough, I want him to be her real father legally so I want him to adopt her like me. I went through the agency when I adopted Laurie so I didn't use a lawyer and Luke doesn't have one so I figured you would know you I could go to"

"You want us to find you a lawyer?"

"Yes"

Emily and Richard look at each other before answering "we would be honored to"

"Thank you"


	8. Chapter 8

Luke walked into his and Lorelai's bedroom. He was coming back from Laurie's bedroom to check up on her. She was soundly asleep, so was Lorelai. She was laying on top of the bed in her pajamas (Luke's flannel shirt) and her back was towards him. A smile crept onto Luke's face. He loved watching her sleep. When he and Lorelai first started going out and she stayed over at his apartment when he had early deliveries he would always wake up a few minutes earlier just so he could watch her sleep. Doing this put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. It was one of the tings that he missed the most when they were apart. Now whenever he had the chance to watch her he took it and cherished it because he wanted to make up for lost time. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, Lorelai's voice woke him up.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare"

"I wasn't staring"

"Yes you were." Lorelai rolled over to face him.

"You have no proof."

"Yes I do." Lorelai sat up and leaned against the headboard. "That floor board there squeaks twice when you walk on and off it, It only squeaked once which means you were starring at me."

"You just keep thinking that" Luke walked over to his side of the bed.

"Fine, deny it, you know it's true." Lorelai got under the covers.

"So what did your mom want?"

"Nice way to change the subject." Luke gave Lorelai a look. " Nothing she just wanted to see how you, Laurie, myself and the baby were doing."

"That was nice of her"

"Emily Gilmore calling here without a hidden agenda, as long as I live I will never get used to that."

"Neither will I."

"How do you think she will take Jess and Rory's engagement?"

"Not sure, remember the face she had when Rory brought Jess to that event a few months ago?"

"Do I, I still have that picture on my cell phone, whenever I need a good laugh I look at that."

"I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing."

"Remember how nervous Jess was?"

"I'll never forget it, he dropped three plates on the diner and when he was about to leave for class instead of bringing his books with him, he brought his order pad."

"He almost ran a red light, man Taylor was mad."

"He wasn't mad long though, since he was you coming."

"I swear no matter how many times I apologize he will always be scared of me."

"I find it hilarious, you wouldn't hurt a fly and Taylor's scared of you."

"Hey, you know what I find hilarious?"

"What?"

"That he's more scared of me than you, now that's funny."

"No that's just sad."

"Yeah well at least you can use it to your advantage."

"Oh don't worry I do."

"Hey"

"What, I don't have to hang up flyers if I do."

"So that's all I am to you, a way for you not to advertise inside your diner, I'm appalled!"

"You now that's not true."

"Yeah sure" Lorelai turned out her light and put her head down on her pillow.

"You'll always mean the world to me" Luke kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you" Lorelai out her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They always slept like this, mostly because it was comfortable but also because this way neither one of them would let the other go because neither one of them was letting the other go again.

The end

So the end has finally come. Thank you to all who reviewed. This was my most popular piece ever. Next that I have coming up is a story much like this one except Laurie won't be adopted. She will be Lorelai's and Luke's. I am also going to update my story entitled What should happen on Gilmore Girls and How should like I promised. I will also soon start another story completely different from any of the other's I have ever done. Lorelai will have never bought the Dragonfly Inn and when she comes back from Europe with Rory she is searching for a new job. She also has spent the whole summer repeating the conversation she had with Luke at Rory's graduation. When Luke tells Lorelai he and Nicole are getting divorced Lorelai decided that after Luke is divorced she will tell him how she really feels but when Luke gives Nicole a second chance Lorelai realizes she is too late and takes a job in New York. Years later Jess and Rory have gotten back together and Luke comes to visit Jess because Jess is going to propose to Rory and wants Luke to be there. Lorelai and Luke then meet up for dinner and they talk about what there lives have been like and we will flash back to the weeks after Lorelai came back from Europe and before she moved away. Both Luke and Lorelai will be single when they meet up but both have had there hearts stomped on and are a little bitter when it comes to relationships.


End file.
